Lachen Biszutod/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers As a mercenary, he shares several abilities and powers compared to the common mercenary. Aside from this, some his powers that had been given to him by the Gorosei themselves. Lachen had revealed that he was able to have all of his past crimes and bounty wiped away, he also seems to have full pardon for any damages he does to property and he also is able to keep the money from all of the bounties he cashes in. After the post-time skip Lachen had gained a few more privileges from the government. Is that he is able to gain the help of the marines, mostly from the likes of the captains and commodores. He seems to ask for help from the highest ranking to be that of a rear admiral, since he had asked Baba Yaga herself for some help and aid from her own subordinates. Also Lachen had gained the right to enter into impel down and if he would wish he could ask the prison staff to allow him to "have some fun" with the prisoners, if he needs info for a target. Now onto his days as a pirate, he was the captain and had absolute authority over his crew and he seemed to have been liked. But whenever the hakuri horsemen had destroyed the crew, Lachen had managed to gain power on a small island and terrorized it for a period of time. Then during his days as a member of Baroque Works, he seemed to have been a special agent that Crocodile used as an assassin for some special targets. Lachen had commented that Crocodile had gave him a little black book that had a collection of names, pictures and other info on some of the most dangerous men around. Then whenever he was brought in by the government, he now has more power than some of the other mercenaries hired by the government. However an ironic loop-hole within the deal he had made with the government, Lachen is able to ask and order marines around. If he would think that an enemy or anyone he wishes is a threat the peace, he is able to have the likes of a rear admiral to go and get rid of the target. But with the ironic thing coming into play, Lachen is able to give orders to marines up the rear admirals. But he himself doesn't have to listen to any marines including the fleet admiral himself. Since he is a government employee and not a marine employee, he seems to have slipped through the cracks. Adding to his abilities to do whatever he pleases, but he had appeared to not be allowed near any of the world nobles or the gorosei themselves without someone present with the likes of a vice-admiral or even an admiral present. This was first seen whenever admiral Kizaru was present, keeping an eye on the meeting between Lachen and one of the gorosei. But yet Lachen is able to freely interact with the Sichibukai warlords and marines ranked rear-admiral and lower. Lachen appears to be well versed in close combat, he usually uses kicks and punches as well as dirty tricks such as giving a punch but switching to a kick mid way or kicking someone under the belt. His attacks are also unpredictable because the things he says usually confused his enemies. He has shown being able of killing several enemies unarmed alone without the need of help. Also to due to his nature he naturally mostly will be laughing at his opponents and such this can get them mad. So that he will be able toe fully manipulated the play with them and manipulate their emotions to the point that he is able to have. Lachen has shown being able of dodging several enemy attacks and leap backwards with complete ease, landing on one foot safely. He also has good reflexes as he was able of reacting on time to Dokugata's attacks that came from behind him. Lachen's intelligence is one of the key factors that make people afraid of him. Even during his childhood, people hailed him as a child genius. Whenever he's in trouble, he would analyze the situation he is in before making any moves. He has also shown himself to be highly profound, being able to analyze most devil fruit abilities and being able to counter them. Since he seems to get a kick out making fun of his opponents and get inside their heads. But also as a master of depiction he is able to make his opponents think very little of him and yet to their surprise, Lachen can quickly change his own power levels. Lachen's depiction had worked so well that he was able to fool even Dokugata, since the two seems to share many things, including their own sadistic intelligences. Befitting, even surpassing, his previous capabilities Lachen is a master in terms of Swordplay and has displayed the ability to defeat the likes of other pirate captains with his skill after switching to his right hand, previously fighting on an even playing field while using his off-hand. Able to wield multiple swords without any apparent difficulty, Lachen is able to play both sides of the field during combat; easily transitioning from offense to defense in an instant. Integrating his immense speed and use of his devil fruit, Lachen has been shown to be able to use 2 blades efficiently in combat when necessary. His use of his devil fruit allows him to get his opponents off guard laughing. Despite this, he prefers to allow his opponent the initiative in order to gauge their skill and formulate a strategy specific to that opponent. During combat Lachen most often redirects his opponent's attacks, taking the momentum behind the blow and using it to create momentary openings in his opponent's guard which most often proves fatal. "More to Come" Weapons Fighting Style Main Article- Jester Kenpo Lachen has shown to use a style of fighting that is used by several different people throughout the world, however he seemed to have put his own spin on top of the standard principles. Due to the fact that he is a master acrobatic much like Dokugata, Lachen naturally is able to use jester kenpo. During his battle with Dokugata himself, Lachen was an equal match for him, regardless of Dokugata's own devil fruit and abilities. Throughout the course of his arc, Lachen had revealed to have several different techniques and poses in which he had used in his battles. Aside from his jester kenpo Lachen seems to use a bag of surprises and tricks up his sleeve. Thus why even against the like of the insane jester himself, Lachen has proven to be his match. Devil Fruit Main Article- Koshu Koshu no Mi Lachen had eaten a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which he is able to touch his opponent or whomever he please, thus forcing the target to laugh uncontrollable until either the dye from laughter or he touches them with his left hand. Similar to the Mane Mane no Mi, he is able to touch others with his right hand. After doing so, his target will randomly break out in laughter and will keep going until either, he will touch his target with his left hand or they end up laughing themselves to death. It would also appear that this fruit seems to be affective on the user as well, much like the Mane Mane no Mi. Lachen is able to touch himself with his right hand and he will break out in uncontrollable laughing, then until he touches himself with his left hand he will stop laughing. The main strengths of the fruit is that of an annoyance or a slow torture technique. This was used countless on his victims until they have laughed themselves to death. But the fruits power works anyone regardless of how serious or such as they are, thus making it a dangerous fruit and one of the most randomest as well. Rather more of a fruit that is used in combat, Lachen had revealed that he has his victims laughing all of the time. He seems to get a kick out of seeing his opponents laughing themselves to death, which can be a dangerous things whenever it comes to Lachen. Due to the fact that Lachen can make anyone and he means by anyone to be forced to laugh after being touched by his right hand. He can have them laugh while he does something else, this was first shown on a book keeper of the marines and trying to get some information on his targets. Lachen had touched the bookkeeper and while the keeper was trying to stop himself from laughing, Lachen was able to get the info that he needed. So this power seems to also stem to that of a decoy or something to keep his victims busy, while he does what he needs to do. Haki Rokushiki Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages